Under The Radar
by beeholic
Summary: Helai bulu di bajumu, tarikan otot saat kau bergerak ragu, aroma parfum, ataupun asap rokok dari ruangan yang kau tempati siap menjadi saksi untuk mata tajam Sakura. Gadis itu bertekad tidak akan ada dusta lagi dalam kehidupannya. Sayang sekali, justru kemampuannya itulah yang membuat seorang playboy tertarik padanya (Sai)."Two people can play this game."


Halo salam kenal. After a long hiatus i came back again to this site. (walopun sebenernya akhir2 ini Cuma jadi silent reader aja.)

I'm proudly present my fanfic of a crack pair.

Keterangan:

Yang di-bold adalah POV-nya Sakura.

Udah ah, tanpa banyak bicara, have a seat and enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applied. Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

...

...

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu..."

"Janji?"

"Ya... Aku janji."

...

**Under The Radar**

**Chapter 1: Study of Pinkette**

...

KRIIING!

BRAK!

Jam beker berbentuk babi terpental ke dinding dan hancur berkeping-keping. Jam itu hanya merasakan hidup selama sehari di rumah itu. Kini ia sudah terlempar dan hancur dan tidak akan melihat sinar matahari untuk keesokan harinya karena ulah seorang gadis berambut pink yang kini duduk termangu menahan kantuk di tepian kasur.

"Dua puluh detik, Sakura." Seorang gadis sebaya Sakura menatapnya dari cermin, "Minggu kemarin kau hanya perlu tujuh detik dan jam alarm cantik itu tak bisa berfungsi lagi. Padahal bentuknya lucu seperti panda. Itu juga jam beker terlama yang pernah hidup denganmu. Dua minggu. Hanya dua minggu," Ino berkata sambil menerawang. Tangannya menyisir rambut. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepala seolah peristiwa yang baru diceritakannya merupakan salah satu kisah tragis ala opera sabun.

"Berhentilah mendramatisir, Ino," Sakura menjawab. "Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tahan dengan suara bising. Apalagi waktu tidur aku jadi makin sensitif. Lagipula dari dulu entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bangun sebelum alarm berbunyi."

"Kebiasaan jelekmu tidak pernah sembuh, Sakura. Bahkan setelah kau bekerja."

"Sial! Kau mengingatkanku kalau hari ini aku tidak boleh terlambat!"

Sakura terlonjak dari kasur. Ditariknya handuk yang melilit indah rambut panjang Ino dengan terburu-buru dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Hey! SAKURAAA!" Pekik Ino, "Kalau mau mandi pakai handukmu sendiri!"

"Handukku dicuci!" Sakura menjawab cepat. Dinyalakannya kran air dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menghiraukan omelan panjang dari Ino. Yang dipikirannya kini hanyalah bergegas dan pergi ke kantor sebelum bosnya datang.

...

...

"Minggir! Numpang lewat!"

Beberapa pasang mata dari orang-orang yang berpakaian rapi di Jinnouchi Corp. tampak heran melihat seorang gadis berlari-lari sambil menenteng tas kerja.

"Hey! Jangan sembarangan menabrak orang!"

"Maaf!" Teriak Sakura sambil lalu. Ia bahkan menjawab tanpa melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kantor sudah ramai. Terlalu siang. Please jangan datang dulu! Jangan datang dulu! Jangan datang dulu!" rapal Sakura sambil tetap mempertahankan ritme larinya di atas stiletto berhak tujuh senti. Kalau bos dan teman sejawatnya datang duluan sebelum dia mempersiapkan tempat pertemuan mereka, bisa-bisa karirnya tamat di perusahaan ini. Sama seperti jam bekernya tadi pagi.

Oh, irony...

Scarf yang ia pilih sebagai aksesoris pakaian kerjanya dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Sakura bahkan tidak sempat melilitkan scarf hitam itu di kerahnya saking terburunya ia. Wajah cemasnya sedikit berbinar tatkala melihat pintu lift terbuka.

"Bagus. Masih ada kesempatan!"

Sakura mempercepat larinya. "Tahan!" Teriaknya kepada seorang office boy yang hendak menutup pintu lift.

"Tunggu ak-"

BRAK!

"Hey!"

Seperempat detik.

Hanya seperempat detik dan Sakura sudah berubah posisi dari berancang-ancang masuk lift menjadi berada di dalam dekapan seorang pria tak dikenal.

Sepasang mata tajam menatap mata Sakura yang terbelalak. Sakura bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan terkejut. Beberapa bahkan sempat menahan napas karena menyaksikan Sakura dan seorang pria bertubrukan dengan... bisa dikatakan hampir brutal. Lagipula para pekerja itu pasti tertarik dengan Sakura, apalagi kalau bukan karena keributan yang ditimbulkannya yaitu berlari-lari di kantor, senggol sana-sini demi mengejar pintu lift yang akan menuju ruang kerjanya dan sekarang, berada di dekapan seorang pria asing yang sudah ditabraknya dan hampir menyebabkan dirinya sendiri jatuh tersungkur di depan lift.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara sopan bertanya pada Sakura. Di situasi seperti ini seorang wanita –hampir bisa dipastikan- akan salah tingkah atau tersipu. Di roman-roman picisan yang dijual di took-toko buku sang wanita pasti akan berkata "Siapa pria tampan ini?"

How romantic. Itulah yang dipikirkan beberapa pasang mata wanita yang sempat menyaksikan adegan itu. Tapi yang ada di otak Sakura saat ini adalah:

**Usia pertengahan duapuluhan. Segitiga merah di pipi. Kerah baju tidak terkancing. Agak berantakan. Bau asap rokok di baju. **

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura manis. Pandangannya jatuh ke setelah jas pria itu.

**Armani... Atau setidaknya yang selevel dengan itu.**

Sakura membungkuk hormat hingga punggungnya lurus sejajar. "Mohon maaf atas kelakuan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan terburu-buru seperti itu ya."

"Ah, iya," Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya tersipu, "A...maaf, saya undur diri dulu, Tuan-"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

**Ya, aku tahu.**

Pesan bos Sakura mendadak berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ada empat nama yang akan berkunjung ke tempat bosnya yang kebetulan adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia tidak mentolerir setiap kesalahan yang dibuat anak buahnya, terutama Sakura yang bekerja langsung di bawah perintahnya dan sering berhadapan dengannya.

Sakura tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah mau bekerja di bawah orang menyebalkan, manja, suka menang sendiri, womanizer, dan tidak kompeten di bidang kerjanya seperti bosnya KALAU SAJA ada perusahaan yang mau menerima fresh graduate seperti dia. Sayang seribu sayang setiap perusahaan yang dia lamar hanya mau menerima orang yang memiliki pengalaman kerja rata-rata minimal dua tahun di posisi yang sama. Hanya Jinnouchi Corp. yang mau menerima mahasiswa yang baru lulus seperti Sakura. Bahkan dengan bayaran yang cukup mahal.

Dua tahun. Hanya butuh dua tahun untuk menghiasi curriculum vitaenya dengan pengalaman kerja di perusahaan ternama. Setengah tahun telah dilewatinya menjadi sekretaris sekaligus baby sitter bagi bosnya yang sering bersikap nyeleneh dan tidak apresiatif. Semuanya dilakukannya dengan menahan kesal, tidak macam-macam dan menahan emosi.

Stay under the radar. Itulah yang dia lakukan setengah tahun kebelakang dan itu juga yang akan dilakukannya untuk satu setengah tahun ke depan.

Now, back to reality.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Tiga puluh menit menuju 'meeting' (yang entah diadakan untuk membicarakan apa). God! Bosnya bukanlah tipe orang yang mau susah payah bangun pagi untuk meeting demi kelangsungan hidup perusahaan. Dia adalah tipe orang yang hanya mementingkan kelangsingan seorang wanita. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli karena itu bukan urusan Sakura. Yang penting bosnya senang, Sakura mendapat batu loncatan sekaligus bayaran yang memuaskan. Everyone can have their own merry way.

"Ah, ternyata itu anda, Tuan Inuzuka. Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi. Saya tidak menyangka kalau anda akan datang pagi sekali untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Jinnouchi. Saya juga mohon maaf bila impresi anda terhadap perusahaan kami kurang baik dikarenakan insiden barusan," Sakura berdehem. "Untuk menebus kesalahan yang saya perbuat, saya akan mengantar anda ke ruang tunggu agar anda lebih nyaman."

**Katakan 'ya', katakan 'ya', katakan 'ya'. **Sakura berdoa dalam hati.

Sebuah tawa kecil yang renyah terdengar dari bibir Kiba. "Tenang saja. Tabrakan tadi tidak seberapa, kok. Nona..."

"Haruno," Sakura menjawab cepat. Tangannya terulur untuk berjabatan. "Haruno Sakura," ulangnya.

Kiba menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu, "Dan kau adalah...?"

"Sekretaris pribadi Tuan Jinnouchi," jawab Sakura.

"Oooh. Aku mengerti," Kiba memamerkan senyum lebar nan ramah. Ada sedikit binar aneh di matanya. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan berharap pikiran Kiba tidak mengarah kemana-mana.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, lewat sini Tuan Inuzuka."

Kiba hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura ke dalam lift. Setelah mengantarkan tamu bosnya itu, Sakura segera melesat menuju mejanya. Sasaran pertamanya adalah meja telepon dan benda malang itu harus menerima tekanan jari Sakura yang brutal di pagi hari.

"Mori!" Sakura hampir memekik di intercom, sementara office boy yang menjawab panggilannya merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin ke dokter THT.

"Ya ampun. Ada apa sih nona Sakura?" office boy muda itu sedikit bersungut.

"Bos sudah datang?" Sakura bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Belum."

"Bagus. Ruangan sudah kau bersihkan?"

"Sudah nona."

"Makanan sudah kau siapkan?"

"Sudah no-"

"Darjeling. Persediaan Darjeling masih ada?" potong Sakura.

"Iya, tapi-"

"Bagus. Hari ini akan ada empat orang penting yang datang untuk bertemu Tuan Jinnouchi in case kau lupa. Satu sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu dan tolong layani dia sekarang. O ya, karena aku tidak tahu mereka akan ada di sini sampai jam berapa, stand by di tempatmu. Jika ada yang meminta bantuanmu suruh saja meminta bantuan office boy lain selama keempat tamu itu masih ada. Aku tidak tahu mereka menginginkan pelayanan seperti apa. Sekarang aku minta kau siapkan yang kuinstruksikan tadi. Paham?"

"Iya,nona."

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Mori."

Segera setelah mematikan intercom Sakura dengan cepat menekan nomor lain.

"Tolong dua orang ke ruangan Tuan Jinnouchi," Sakura memberi istruksi kepada cleaning service. Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang itu masuk ke ruangan Jinnouchi bersama dengan Sakura. Kepala gadis itu berputar mengamati seluruh ruangan.

"Apa ruangan ini dibersihkan sore kemarin?" Sakura bertanya sembari menutup pintu.

"Seperti biasanya, nona."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Tampak ada yang mengganjal dari raut wajahnya.

"Tolong rapikan bunga dalam vas. Ambil Rodhodendron dan taruh di meja tamu, mmm... dan daffodil di meja kerja."

Jari telunjuk Sakura menyapu pegangan kursi, sandaran sofa yang dibalut beludru dan meja kerja.

**Clean.**

**Rak buku bebas debu, lemari kaca mengkilap seperti baru. Rapi.**

Sakura melirik ke bawah sepatu.

Karpet empuk dengan motif elegan sudah diganti sesuai jadwal. Diamatinya ruangan itu sekali lagi.

"Ah, ya. Tolong ganti lukisan itu dan bersihkan bekasnya yang menempel di dinding," telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada salah satu lukisan bidadari di dinding. "Tuan Jinnouchi berpesan untuk segera menggantinya. Tolong ganti dengan yang lain saja."

Yang disuruh mengangguk patuh. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang perlu direvisi lagi, Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke posnya.

**Kalau 'dia' masih mengomel dengan hasil kerjaku, aku akan menghapus kontak semua pacarnya.** Pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum puas.

Tepat di jam yang diperkirakan, satu figur yang ditunggu Sakurapun datang. Semampai, berwajah rupawan, berjas rapi dan memancarkan kesan kalau dia pemilik tempat ini, telah datang.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jinnouchi."

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengacuhkan salam Sakura. Sakura yang telah terbiasa dengan perlakuan itu hanya diam. Dia lebih suka memperhatikan hal lain, yaitu empat orang yang kemarin diceritakan oleh bosnya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji dan satu lagi adalah seorang wanita.

**Ada tambahan satu?**

Lagi-lagi otak dan mata Sakura berjalan sendiri dan secara refleks mengamati empat orang yang bersama bosnya itu.

**Uzumaki Naruto, mata biru rambut pirang. Kulit kecoklatan. Hasil tanning? Saat dia lewat ada aroma... pisang...dan... entahlah... bunga? Rumput? Atau bunga dan rumput? **

**Yang satu pria muda sebaya, rambut gelap dan mata gelap. Mungkin ini yang diceritakan oleh Tuan Jinnouchi sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Kulit putih... tidak... sedikit rona gelap. Hanya sedikit. Ponsel di kantong celana sebelah kanan. Beberapa kali bergetar tapi diabaikan. Beberapa kali melirik ke arah Uzumaki.**

**Satu lagi berarti Hyuuga Neji. Aura dominannya sangat kuat, dia berjalan di samping...errr...tidak, lebih tepatnya hampir di depan sang wanita. Mata mereka sama, warna kulit, komposisi wajah hampir identik. Saudara. Yang wanita memakai tas Channel. Menunduk, beberapa kali memegang erat pegangan tasnya.**

**Hooo. Tamu-tamu yang menarik.**

"Sakura."

Sakura hampir saja terlonjak mendengar suara bosnya.

"I-Iya, pak?"

"Kau sedang apa berdiri melamun pagi-pagi? Cepat masuk."

"Eh? Saya?" Sakura melongo.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?" bosnya menjentikkan jemarinya seperti menjentikkan perintah untuk menyuruh burung beo mengoceh. "Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang akan melayani kami?"

**WHAT?!**

Sakura melongo. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Teringat di kepalanya perjuangannya untuk menempuh kuliah di kampus nomor satu Konoha, sekarang ijazahnya yang susah payah ia peroleh hanya digunakan untuk-

"Menuangkan minuman dan melayani keperluanku dan tamu-tamuku, itu kan tugasmu?"

Tangan Sakura terkepal mendengarnya. Kerja kerasnya belajar selama ini, jatuh bangunnya bangun pagi dan begadang dini hari, kesulitan keuangan dan hutang di sana-sini...

**Sial! Enak saja kau menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti pembantu, Jinnouchi Sai bodoh! Akan ku-**

"Akan kulakukan," Sakura merasa aneh mendengar suaranya yang manis. "Akan kulakukan setelah aku memberitahu Tuan Inuzuka agar ke ruangan anda, Pak. Dia sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu."

Sai menatapnya datar tanpa kedip. Di hadapannya, sekretarisnya itu tampak seperti manekin yang tersenyum sempurna. Mata gadis itu menyipit segaris seperti seulas senyum yang ia sunggingkan. Kadang Sai merasa hal itu sedikit menakutkan. Tapi sudahlah, Sai tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lama-lama ya." Sai berbalik lalu melambaikan tangan sambil lalu.

Sakura, yang masih tersenyum kaku, perlahan mengendurkan senyumnya.

"Baik... Tuan Besar," jawabnya pahit.

...

...

Sakura diam-diam menatap bosan ujung sepatunya. Sekalipun dia duduk di antara tetamu terhormat (menurut bosnya), tapi itu malah membuatnya merasa kehilangan tempat, terlebih lagi harga diri. Ia merasa tak ubahnya pajangan yang lebih banyak diam, yang kadang-kadang harus beralih fungsi menjadi pelayan yang dibutuhkan oleh tuannya. Telinganya gatal mendengar percakapan yang monoton di antara tuan dan tamu-tamunya. Kepalanya penuh dengan pikiran untuk melarikan diri dari ruangan dan situasi yang baginya canggung ini, meskipun mulutnya tertutup rapat. Mata Sakura melirik ke arah si perempuan. Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Setidaknya Sakura bisa sedikit merasa lega karena yang merasa tidak nyaman di tempat ini bukan hanya dirinya seorang.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan di sini, Sai? Kudengar kau sudah bosan dengan posisimu?"

Sai mengibaskan tangannya, "Selama aku masih belum menemukan mainan baru aku mungkin akan menetap di sini," Sai menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Kau? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan kau menganggap pekerjaan sebagai sesuatu yang tidak membosankan?" Naruto bertanya lantang dan membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

Sai hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Ya. Kau tahulah, aku harus makan dan membelikan satu dua mobil buat pacar-pacarku, kan?" jawab Sai ringan.

Naruto tidak bisa menerima jawaban Sai begitu saja, "Hoy, nona sekretaris!"

Sakura terlonjak oleh panggilan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya?"

"Memangnya berapa banyak pacar yang dia punya?" Naruto menuding Sai. Sontak Neji dan Sasuke menyeringai, sementara Kiba menyemburkan tawanya mendengar ocehan Naruto.

Karena menganggap ini forum santai, Sakura menjawab, "Errr..." Sakura mencoba menghitung beberapa wanita yang dicurigai sebagai pacar Sai, lalu menjawab lugu. "Ada putri seorang pengusaha dari Suna. Dia beberapa kali menghubungi kantor dan sempat bertemu Tuan Jinnouchi tanpa janji sebelumnya dan rapat pemegang saham langsung ditunda beberapa menit, aku rasa Tuan Jinnouchi memutuskannya karena-"

Tingkahnya ini makin membuat tawa Kiba meledak bahkan Neji menutup mulutnya menahan geli.

"Ya ampun, Sai. Dimana kau temukan sekretaris seperti nona ini? Lugu sekali dia. Boleh kubawa pulang?"

Candaan Kiba membuat Sakura memerah. Entah dia harus tersinggung atau tersanjung. Tapi dari raut wajahnya Sakura tahu kalau Kiba tidak bermaksud melecehkannya.

"Kau bawa pulang saja, gadis ini tidak menarik," Sai melambaikan tangannya seperti kebiasaannya.

Seperti dikomando, semua tawa, semua keriangan yang tercipta dan kekakuan yang hampir cair mendadak menghilang.

"Apa?" Sai mengedarkan pandang ke semua pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. "Aku serius," Sai mengatakannya seolah itu adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

"Dia orang yang membosankan. Selalu menurut semua kamauanku dan mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin aku dengar. Seperti..." Sai menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir, "...robot. Atau semacamnya," sambung Sai.

Tidak pernah ada suasana sesunyi saat ini bagi Sakura. Terlebih saat hal itu berpusat dalam dirinya.

**Stay calm, Sakura. Tenang. Tenang...**

Sakura meremas genggaman tangannya sendiri. Buliran keringat mulai membasahi telapak tangannya, sementara jantungnya meledak-ledak lalu terbakar. Tatapan matanya terkunci pada Sai, orang yang selama ini mendapatkan dedikasinya. Walaupun bukan dedikasi secara murni, dan walaupun uang menjadi motif kerja kerasnya selama bekerja dengan Sai, setidaknya dia melakukannya dengan pengorbanan dan cara yang benar, bahkan sering menyita perhatian dan konsentrasinya.

Tapi sekarang...

"Setidaknya beri kami sedikit hiburan, nona Haruno, daripada kau berdiri mematung seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang," Sai memutar pegangan cangkir yang dia pegang. Matanya berkilat, menunggu, bagaikan kode morse dari orang yang kebosanan di tengah mercusuar untuk nelayan di seberang laut. Tapi sayang, Sakura menganggapnya sebagai sebuah keangkuhan... sebuah tirani yang seharusnya diberantas.

"Akan saya berikan, Tuan Jinnouchi. Anda mau mulai dari mana?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari balik kelopaknya yang menunduk menatap cangkir.

"Saya rasa lebih baik saya akan mulai dari anda, Tuan Uchiha." Sakura memutar perhatian. "Apa yang anda lakukan selama tiga hari terakhir? Biar kutebak. Pergi ke daerah tropis bersama seorang teman? Oh, ya, siapa namanya? Bagaimana kalau Uzumaki Naruto? Dia punya rona tanning yang sama dengan anda dan memakai parfum sebagai oleh-oleh dari bepergian berdua, parfum itu merupakan cirri khas dari daerah wisata itu dan wanginya yang eksotik tidak bisa diduplikasi oleh industry parfum Konoha. Dan apa yang anda lakukan selama di sana, Tuan Uchiha? Oh, biar kutebak lagi, Tuan Uzumaki lebih banyak menyeret anda ke pantai, Tapi anda memilih menghabiskan waktu di bawah naungan peneduh sehingga rona kecoklatan pada kulit anda tidak terlalu kentara seperti dia. Lebih jauh lagi, yang menyebalkan darinya adalah dia memberikan nomor telepon anda ke sembarang wanita. Untuk orang setampan anda pasti banyak yang ingin mendapatkan nomor telepon anda dan sahabat anda sendiri membocorkannya kepada 'dia'? Atau mungkin 'mereka'? Tapi karena anda orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing anda berkali-kali mengabaikan pesan dari mereka. Lalu anda Tuan Inuzuka, maaf sebelumnya tapi saya rasa saya tidak mengerti kenapa orang pecinta anjing yang lembut dan baik hati seperti anda mau berteman dengan seorang yang tidak bisa menilai seperti Tuan Jinnouchi? Anda bahkan mengelus, ah, tidak, memeluk anjing anda sebelum pergi keluar rumah, masih ada beberapa helai halus bulu anjing di kerah putih anda, anda lalu pergi untuk menemui... ayah... atau paman... atau siapapun itu. Yang pasti anda sangat menghormati orang itu karena anda pergi menemuinya dengan setelan rapi yang dasinya langsung anda urai kembali secara terburu-buru setelah pertemuan itu usai. Pasti menyiksa untuk anda karena harus seruangan di ruangan asap penuh rokok padahal anda bukan perokok." Sakura menyemburkan kata-kata tanpa jeda, ia bahkan hampir lupa bernapas. Dan Sakura tidak memberi siapapun di ruangan itu untuk berkomentar, "Korban kita selanjutnya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Anda tidak perlu memasang wajah dingin dan tak terbaca seperti saat ini, Tuan Hyuuga, anda ingin menyembunyikan fakta kalau anda memiliki sedikit sifat sister complex? Adik anda sudah cukup dewasa, anda tidak perlu mengawalnya dan berdiri selalu dekat dengannya untuk menjaganya sedemikian rupa, meskipun saat ini adalah saat yang sulit bagi adik anda untuk bisa bersikap luwes dan natural. Tas, sepatu dan kalung mahalnya hanya membuatnya kikuk karena meskipun dia dari keluarga kaya, dia tidak biasa memakai aksesoris mewah semacamnya. Pertemuan yang menyiksa dan semua detil mewah ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, namun demikian semua itu dia lakukan juga. Tenang saja, dia hanya sedang jatuh cinta dengan sahabat anda, Tuan Hyuuga, silakan tebak sendiri yang mana. Dan untuk anda Tuan Jinnouchi," Sakura menunjuk wajah datar Sai. "Anda mau saya membeberkan fakta kalau anda tidur miring ke kiri sepanjang malam ini atau anda ingin saya membocorkan kode penyimpanan brankas anda yang merupakan koordinat sayap bidadari di lukisan yang sebelumnya ada di ruangan ini? Ah, maaf, mulut saya sudah melakukannya. Tolong jangan tantang saya untuk memberikan hiburan, Tuan Jinnouchi! Karena saya adalah sekretaris anda!"

Mulut Kiba setengah terbuka mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sakura, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sementara wajah Hinata memerah dan Neji menunjukkan ekspresi datar, tapi semuanya tahu kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja. Sasuke lain lagi, dia hanya mengamati Sakura sampai gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu. Benar-benar mengamatinya hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Wow..." Kiba memecah kesunyian. "Aku tidak percaya dia tahu kalau aku baru saja menemui paman Asuma."

"Dan aku juga tidak percaya kalau dia bisa tahu aku memberikan nomor telepon Sasucake kepada tante-tante yang menginap di samping kamar hotel kami."

"Dobe!"

"Ha?" Naruto melongo lalu tersadar kesalahan yang dibuatnya, "Oh maaf Sasukhoi."

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh seperti itu, Dobe." Sasuke geram.

"Sudah, diamlah kalian. Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan hal tidak penting," Neji melerai.

Sasuke mengalah, dia lalu mengalihkan pandang kepada Sai.

"Apa selama ini kau tahu kalau sekretarismu bisa membaca orang seperti membaca synopsis buku, Sai?"

Sai meletakkan tangannya di dagu, matanya menatap lurus ke depan, berpikir, "Tidak," jawabnya kaku, "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bekerja bersama seseorang yang bisa menebak kode brankas kantor yang baru kutemukan kombinasi kodenya." Sai masih menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa melihat jari jemarinya meraih cangkir lalu memutar-mutar cangkir berglazur perak tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu," Sai menyeringai, "Kalau ada orang semenarik itu di dekatku."

...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

...

...

...

Fuaaaah.

Selese juga nih fanfic walopun baru chap pertama.

Gimana menurut reader dan experts di luar sana? Mana suaranyaaaaa? BRAK!PLAK!

Emangnya ini dangdutan 17 Agustusan?

Aduh, author ada aja.

Back to normal ?

Gimana ceritanya? Baguskah, jelekkah, ancurkah? Pundung

Yak, yg mau komentar, ngasih kritik, numpang jualan alat kecantikan ?, ataupun mau ngeflame silakan mampir dah, klik aja tulisan biru 'review' di bawah ini.

Okeh?

See you on the next chap.


End file.
